1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly, to a mobile phone having a perfume spraying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone is typically a small and lightweight phone, e.g., a cellular phone, which may be easily carried or stored in a bag or pocket. A mobile phone is a development of a car phone and communicates with a base station or another mobile phone wirelessly. Generally, the mobile phone is equipped with a variety of functions such as a total call time display, a management display, a missed call display, an answering reject display, a ring during a call, an auto redial feature, a caller ID display, a password feature to lock the phone, an automatic message sending feature, a search function for a phone number, etc.
A mobile phone may incorporate a perfume spraying apparatus to satisfy a user's desires. However, if an amount of sprayed perfume cannot be minutely controlled using the perfume spraying apparatus and cannot equalize a size of a sprayed perfume particle, the perfume may stain the mobile phone or the user's clothes. Also, if the perfume spraying apparatus requires an opening/closing unit, its size may be too large and it may require a complicated mechanism for spraying perfume. Thus, it may be difficult to embed a perfume spraying apparatus in a small and lightweight mobile phone. Furthermore, if the perfume spraying apparatus requires multiple perfume spraying units in order to spray various types of perfume, the perfume spraying apparatus may be too large to be easily embedded in the mobile phone.